happy_endingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chernabog
Chernabog, also known by the alias Charles "Charlie" Boggs, is a monstrous creature of darkness trapped in the body of a human teenage boy. He was once considered a god of sorts by the Slavic people, and has lived for over a thousand years, although most of those years were spent inside Mount Triglav. Biography Background Chernabog is implied to have human origins, although it is suggested that the more he used black magic, the more inhuman he became. His form before the imprisonment inside Mount Triglav is described as a monster with blackened skin, as well as claws, wings and horn. Chernabog had a very Satanic appearance, as he resembled depictions of the Devil. However, despite his great power, Chernabog was defeated by a sorcerer of white magic known as Bylun. Bylun trapped Chernabog inside Mount Triglav, which is where Chernabog remained for years. It is suggested that Bylun stripped Chernabog of his powers by using what would become Mela's magic mirror. Volume 1 He is finally freed in the year 2016 by a woman named Mela Grimmhilde, who enlists his help in defeating her enemy Snow White - who happens to be a descendant of Bylun himself. Chernabog, now calling himself Charlie to remain inconspicuous, travels with Mela to Terra Mirabilos. Since Mela has tethered Chernabog's essence into the body of a teenage boy, he finds himself powerless and vulnerable to pain. Charlie and Mela plan on joining Prince Roger's expedition to Avalon, in order to obtain a rare poison that they intend on using to kill Snow White with. In order to speed things along, they have Anita Tremaine impersonate the girl that Roger loves, therefore accelerating the process of having Roger get married before he sets off on this voyage. However, the Jolly Roger is torn apart during a kraken attack, with Charles and Layton washing up at Avalon. On Avalon, Charles has a brief, terrifying encounter with a shadowy creature while Layton sleeps. Charles and Layton later meet Silver-Mist, who takes them to Terra Numquam. However, it is revealed that the faeries and their Queen Kirstin Kerbell know Charles's real identity as Chernabog and capture him, planning on unleashing his dark magic in order to destroy the Red and White Kingdoms and reclaim Terra Mirabilos. Despite their plans and confidence, when the faeries manage to unleash the full power of Chernabog, Charles transforms back into the beast he once was and completely demolishes the faerie village, with the faeries being forced to flee or die. Volume 2 Layton, Roger and the surviving crew members find Charles unconscious and decide to take him back to the faerie village with them. While Roger and John intend on travelling to the Underworld, Charles and Layton make their way out of Terra Numquam, off Avalon and to Corona. Along the way, they encounter Rapunzel, Flynn and Ravello. They also manage to defeat the Bandersnatch and meet another Red Rider named Belle, with whom they escape Avalon. However, when they return to Corona, Charles learns that Mela has managed to kill Snow White on her own and become Queen. In a moment of conscience, Charles warns Layton to leave Corona. Volume 3 Unsatisfied by Snow White's defeat, Charles learns from Mela that Bylun's soul still exists in the magic mirror. However, before Charles can do anything, Layton's wish tampered by Ja'far removes him from existence. Family *'None known' (family) Trivia *Chernabog was known as a Slavic deity, since the name means "black god". He was also known as Chernobog, Czernobog, Chornoboh, Crnobog and Tchernobog. *Chernabog is a native of Terra Mater, and is currently in Terra Mirabilos. *He is based on the black god from "Slavic Mythology", and primarily based on Chernabog from the "Night On Bald Mountain" segment of the Disney film Fantasia. **Additionally, he is also based on the beast from the fairytale "Beauty And The Beast" and the Disney film Beauty and the Beast. Category:Characters Category:Terra Mater characters Category:Terra Mirabilos characters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Status: Dead